


Soulbond

by Foreverrebel1987



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Difficult Super Soldiers, Multi, Protective Older Brothers, Soulmates, Steve is stubborn, Tattos, Thor isn't taking your shit, Tony Stark Has A Heart, tony's family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverrebel1987/pseuds/Foreverrebel1987
Summary: People are born with their soulmates words written on their skin, what happens when your soulmates, don't want you in the beginning? Will Alex actually get over what her soulmates have marked her with? Will they realize what they did and give her the chance to prove herself?





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone in the world had a soul mark. They were the first words that your soulmate said to you. Most people got Hello it's nice to meet you, Alex had a friend in high-school that had " Duck! Seriously? Are you hit?" 

turns out they met while playing paintball. It was very rare that people had two soul marks, but those are said to be the strongest bonds out there. Alex had two soul bonds. But since she was in kindergarten, people, kids, adults, what have you always laughed at her marks. It seems as though, before even getting to know her, or even meeting her, that the two people she was destined to be with forever, the two other parts of her soul rejected her first. She knew she was going to be the one to say their words first, Which is why, still in college, she decided that since she was the one to start these reactions, she would be unerringly polite to everyone. Her marks still didn't give her an air of confidence, like those of her Aunt's did to her.

Aunt Pepper's mark said, "That's nice, you're fired...Wait nope not fired, beautiful, My soul mate's gorgeous." And she had indeed found her soulmate in one Tony Stark. Alex wished she'd be so lucky, what with, "Wait Fate placed us with YOU? Not happening." and, " Noooope Not a Fucking Chance in hell. I've already got a soulmate." She tried really hard to not have her marks get to her, but she couldn't pull off Classic good looks like her aunt, she was average, built like her father, Stocky, Her aunt always said she was made to look like a 40's pin up girl.

 

Great, she was born in the wrong decade. The day that she meets her soulmates she realizes that their words hurt much more than she thought they ever would. Considering who says them. She's looking for Tony to sign some paperwork for her aunt, and since she was her Aunt's Assistant, and secretary/ Tony's cook she just wanted to find him to sign the papers. She walked into the Avenger's common floor because that is where JARVIS said Tony was, And she accidentally bumped into Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.


	2. Well that hurt more than I thought it would.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex hears her words. Yeah they hurt, but she's not going to cry... well shit she's crying.  
> figured i'd try the soulmark stories now too.... un betad  
> any and all errors are mine.

"OH! Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes! I'm so sorry, I'm Looking for Mr. Stark, is he around?" she asked blinking up at both Super soldiers. The looks of shock on their faces made her heart race. they stood mouths agape. Finally Bucky looked at her and practically snarled,

" Wait Fate placed us with YOU? Not happening!" Steve shook his head and frowned,

"Nooope not a Fucking chance in Hell, I've already got a soulmate." Alex smiled nervously, blinked back tears and cleared her throat.

"Wow, that actually hurt more than i thought it was going to... Um, if you two will please excuse me, I've got to Find Tony, JARVIS? Where is Tony please?" she whispered trying to not let them see her cry. JARVIS pinged.

"Sir is in the kitchen behind Captain Rogers, and Sargent Barnes Miss MachLachlan." Alex nodded and stepped around the super soldiers and quickly walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Squirt! What's wrong?" Tony asked from next to the Coffee machine. She cleared her throat and whispered.

"Auntie Pepper needs you to sign these please." she put the papers on the island and could feel the glares from the super soldiers on her back. She really hoped that Tony would just sign these stupid papers and let her go sob her heart out in private.

"Sure thing kiddo... Why does it look like you're gonna cry?" he asked grabbing a pen, then looking at her posture. she took a shaky breath, 

"Please Tony, just sign the papers, i don't want to embarrass myself further." she said already feeling a tear almost fall. He nodded signed the forms, and watched as she raced past the Super Soldiers, he was watching them glare at her back, when Clint walked in.

"Why are Cap and Sarge pissed at the elevator?" he asked grabbing a cup of coffee, Tony hummed.

"Dunno, JARVIS, why are the golden twins pissed?" he asked 

"Captain Rogers, and Sargent Barnes have found their triad soulmate. It wasn't well received." JARVIS said playing back the footage of the meeting. Clint Cursed. Tony dropped his coffee mug.

"They said that to my niece? They're the assholes, that made her life hell?" he snarled, Clint who had become fast friends with Alex felt pissed off at what they had said to her, This woman was amazing, she was a sweetheart, and had the sass to deal with Tony and himself. Steve and Bucky walked in to grab something to eat.

"Tony, Clint." Steve said as he passed them, Clint growled, making both super soldiers turn and look at him.

"That's the first thing you say to that poor girl? and here i thought that the two of you were gentlemen. Jesus and she even said that it hurt more than she thought it would." he growled, Steve turned red only now realizing what they both had said to the poor woman. Bucky grunted.

"We already have each other, we don't need another person." he said Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, then looked at him.

"What did she even say to you two to garner those responses? She insult you? Come on to you?" he asked Bucky ducked his head, then lifted the hem of his shirt to show in flowy script Alex's words.

"She apologized for bumping into you then said she was looking for me? So automatically you give her a once over, insult her at first glance, and then don't even bother apologizing, how do you think that poor girl felt growing up already knowing that her soulmates didn't find her up to par? I'll tell you, since I've known her since she was 9, she's always polite, is the kindest, nicest person out there, doesn't judge people, doesn't cause problems, because since birth, that poor girl has had that she wasn't good enough in both of your handwriting, on her skin. Two fucking soulmates, and they dismiss her before even knowing her. Fan-Fucking-tastic." he muttered walking out to go find Pepper. Clint looked at both of the soldiers.

"I hope you two are happy with each other, and are happy and content that you preemptively gave a little girl a complex for her whole life, She's a great friend, and i don't understand why anyone would say those things, even at first meetings. She doesn't deserve having to be stuck with you two, just as neither of you deserve her, she's too good for either of you. I hope you're happy." he said he needed to find Natasha. Steve looked at his feet, His mother would be slapping him upside the head right now, Swearing a blue streak in Gaelic. Bucky frowned, and rubbed the back of his head, a faint ghost like pain there like someone had slapped him across the back of the head for treating any kind of lady the way he had. Steve turned to him and sighed.

"We fucked up Bucky." he said Bucky just nodded, remembering clearly the look of fresh pain that flitted across the woman's face when they said her words, how she had tried her hardest to keep the tears at bay, and her lip from trembling.

"Yeah, Punk we did, but we don't need another soulmate, maybe if we explain to her she'd understand." he said Steve nodded.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex cries, Clint and Natasha are great friends. Bucky and Steve try to apologize, Her brother's make it to town.  
> i own nothing but my original characters... Un beta'd all errors are mine...

Meanwhile In Alex's rooms, she had ran to her rooms after tossing the papers in a folder on her desk, then fell face down on her couch unable to stop the tears from falling.

"Fate hates me." she whispered as she rolled over on her couch, she took a deep breath and walked to her room to change into her comfy pajamas, once she was changed she walked back to her living room to find both spysassins sitting there with whiskey and takeout food.

"I love you both, but i just wanna be alone right now." she sniffled, she hated crying in front of people. Natasha stood up and wrapped her arms around her.

" Oh little one, you shouldn't be alone right now." she whispered. Alex nodded and let the Black Widow steer her towards where Clint was sitting on the couch, once she was situated in between the two Clint started a movie and they just held her as she silently cried.

"Clint had me watch the footage, I will be having words with the both of them." Natasha said after awhile Alex sniffled in response. 

"Miss MacLachLan Sir and Ms. Potts wish for me to tell you that you have the next three days off." JARVIS said Alex mumbled her thanks into Clint's shoulder. Suddenly there was a knock on her door, Natasha raised an eyebrow and looked out the peephole. She opened the door enough for her to slip through after sending Clint a look. she stepped out and closed the door with a snap.

"What, Are, You, Two, Doing, Here?" she asked giving them a death glare. "Come to rub more salt on the poor girls wounds?" She snapped Steve took a step back having never been on the receiving end of one of these glares, Bucky just rolled his eyes.

"It's not that bad Natalia, we just need to talk to her, explain why this isn't going to work..." Natasha cut him off.

"You two dunderheads don't need to be anywhere near her at the moment. Clint and I finally got her to sleep, How would either of you two have felt if the first words the people that you were supposed to be with rejected you right away? Huh? What if instead of 'you like getting the tar beaten outta you Punk?' The answer would have been, ' I don't need your help, I had them on the ropes, get lost!" she asked with Venom, making both men wince.

"You two will stay away from her, She's already decided that she's going to hide away from you both and keep her distance, long before the two of you jackasses opened your mouths. I still cannot believe that's what you both said to her, I thought that the both of you were better than that." She said dismissing them, Steve took a step forward.

"Nat, please, we just want to apologize." He said Natasha laughed.

"How do you propose apologizing for Nooope not a Fucking chance in hell, Ive already got a soulmate? Or Fate paired us with YOU? yeah, please elaborate on how you're going to make this better with more words?" she asked crossing her arms and raised eyebrows. Both men just looked at their feet.

"Yeah, just leave the both of you." Natasha said closing the door behind her leaving both men to stare at the door.

"Well, now what?" Steve asked Bucky shrugged.

"Maybe make an appointment with her?" he suggested while they made their way back to their apartment. Steve nodded and set up an appointment to meet with her in the morning through JARVIS. who intentionally didn't tell either of the super soldiers that she would be out of the office for the next three days.

~the next day~

Steve and Bucky walked up to her office and noticed that there was a noted taped to her office door.  
Attention: Miss MacLachLan has gotten the flu, and as such will be out of the office until she is better. Any and all appointments will be taken by either Mr. Stark, or Ms. Potts-Stark in her steed.  
Thank you for your cooperation:  
Anthony Stark, Virginia Potts-Stark

 

Bucky growled. "The flu? really?" he huffed looking at Steve who had turned his head to look through the window of her office to see that there was someone sitting at her desk.

"I think she's in her office, pretty sure that, that memo was meant to detour us Buck." he said knocking on the door. The door opened and it was Tony that opened it.

"Rogers, Barnes, what do you need?" he asked leaning in the doorway looking at them. Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tony, we just want to explain to her what happened." he said Tony shook his head.

"Nooope, not a fucking chance in hell. She doesn't need your explanations at the moment. I can't believe fate placed her with YOU two. Just leave her alone, if she ever wants to talk to you, she'll find you. Not the other way around." he said using their words against them. making Bucky growl.

"Why are you this attached to Pepper's assistant?" he asked looking around the office trying to figure out how this girl wormed her way into the hearts of everyone here.  
"She's my niece, Pepper's sister's daughter. I've known her since she was nine. Smart kid, she's actually just filling in for Pep's assistant for the next month, She's actually my chef. ever wonder why we stopped eating trash takeout food?" He asked arching a brow at both men.

"Wait, she's the one that made that amazing pasta the other night?" Bucky asked. Tony hummed.

"Yup, graduated from La Cordon Bleu, and has a masters in Art history, as well as a Masters in Shakespeare. and a minor in History. Very smart girl. A sweetheart who doesn't deserve who she got saddled with. So Toodles." Tony said closing the door with a snap, leaving both super soldiers stunned outside the door.

"Damn, the Dame can cook." Bucky said, Steve was still reeling at the fact that she was a cook, liked art history, and Shakespeare, as well had knowledge of history. they made their way back to the common floor thinking that maybe they should try a different approach on talking to her when the elevators dinged and in walked Clint and two men dressed in Army Class A's.

"And this is the Common floor Sargent, Captain, Alex usually works from here unless your aunt or uncle need her. She's down with agent Romanov right now though, Oh, and here are our oldest members of the team, Captain Steve Rogers, and Sargent James Barnes," Clint said nodding toward both men, both Bucky and Steve stood up and shook the other captain and Sargent's hands.

"MachLachlan? You're sister works here?" Bucky asked already fearing why these two were here  
The taller blonde haired one nodded while the shorter one with piercing blue eyes and brown hair looked at them.

"Yeah, JARVIS sent us a message asking if we could get our leave a little early, seems our dear baby sister met her Soulmates." The shorter one said. Steve nodded.

"We've been wanting to meet the bastards since we could read. Let them know what we think of their words to our baby sister." the blonde said Steve's smile became brittle.  
Clint just watched grinning from ear to ear. Both of her brother's hadn't been informed that these were in fact the bastards that said Alex's words, he wanted to be there when Tony told them, because he knew without a doubt that Alex wouldn't, she already knew what her brothers were planning on doing, Clint had heard stories about the twins.

"Michael MachLachlan, this is my twin Robert. Pleasure to meet you Captain, Sargent, wish we could stay and chat, but we have to steal our baby sister away from the Black Widow," Michael said nodding to the other officers, Robert added over his shoulder.

"But Nat hasn't seen us in awhile, so i think we'll get a free pass." with that they entered the elevator and the two super soldiers looked at Clint.

"They don't know it was you two idiots. But rest assured, Tony will tell them. Even if Alex doesn't want her older brothers to know, because she knows what they are capable of." he said jumping on to the couch. Bucky winced.

"Shit." he mumbled Steve took a deep breath and groaned  
.  
"Fuck." he said Clint chuckled.

"Language Cap." he added picking up a magazine Steve rolled his eyes then looked at Bucky, they might as well hide out in their quarters. once they started moving toward the elevator JARVIS pinged.

"Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes, Sir and Ms. Stark wish to remind you that since it is your fault that the cook cannot complete her duties, that it is only fitting that you will be making dinner for the team, and their guests, And that there is to be a team meeting in five minuets time, that is mandatory." Bucky swore in Russian and Steve swore in Gaelic.


	4. How Dare you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her brother's find out, and she decides that she needs to make sure that they no longer make her feel useless.  
> still only me doing this, i own nada, the muse is running wild tonight i guess..

five minuets later the team was being introduced to Alex's brothers. Who were looking around and smiling and joking with everyone but the two super soldiers.

"So Uncle Tony, Alex refuses to tell us who said her words. We know you know, even Tasha wouldn't tell us." Robert said leaning back on his chair, which was conveniently across from Bucky. Tony cleared his throat.

"Maybe your sister doesn't want you to know." he started Michael shook his head.

"Nooope. You promised us if you were to ever find out who said her words, that we'd get to meet them. let us show our displeasure on what they marked our sister with. We know you know who it is, just tell us who made her life hell since she could read." he added looking at every Avenger in the eyes. Steve was trying to not fidget. he cleared his throat and Bucky clapped him on the back,

"Well as entertaining as this is, Stevie and I have to make dinner." he said trying to stand up. Both MacLachLan's turned their eyes to the super soldiers.

"Sit please Sargent Barnes, you're gonna wanna watch what happens next, see as much as a history buff as our little sister is, she was always fascinated in WWII, wrote her thesis on the Howling Commandos. You of all people should want to see these low lives get their justice for treating our baby sister in such a way." Michael said Bucky grit his teeth, yeah, he would want to see the bastard get justice, if it wasn't him and his other soulmate. Clint looked on with a shit eating grin. Tony cleared his throat and nodded at both Super soldiers.

"It was Captain America and the Winter soldier actually." he said crossing his arms and looking at his nephews. twin smirks fell and looks of pure rage fell upon their faces. they both stood up and looked at the super soldiers glares making both men take a step back.  
"You two? The two men she idolized and wrote her history thesis on? You're the two Jobbies that dismissed her before even knowing a thing about her?" Robert asked seething. Michael looked at them calculating their reactions.

" This explains why she wanted to know about art and had an affinity for WWII history Centered on the Commandos... What I want to know before we get this settled, and believe me Rogers, Barnes, Captain America, and Winter soldier or not, we're beating the living tar outta you for making her life a living hell, why those reactions? She's not drop dead gorgeous, but the more you get to know her, the more beautiful she becomes. She's built like a pin up from the 40's, and you just dismiss her and make her feel worthless the minuet after she says your words... How can either of you be so crass and thoughtless?" Michael asked crossing his arms and leveling the men with a look. Steve ducked his head, and blushed. Bucky glared back.

"No one is kicking the tar out of anyone MacLachLan..." he began when Robert growled.

"You may be an ex assassin with a metal arm, but our uncle is Tony Stark, We're in the army, the 107th to be correct, and we're just havin' a chat right now fellas, but you dishonored our baby sister, dunno about you there Barnes, but 'm pretty sure that if someone had talked to your baby sister like that or her words had said anything remotely like what you bastards have on Lex's skin, You'd demand retribution, 'N we're gonna get that from yer hides." he snarled Bucky took a step back looking like he'd been slapped at the memory of Becca. Michael finally stood up taking off his jacket.

"Did it even occur to the both of you what happened to her while growing up? Children can be cruel. Adults more so, I can't even begin to count how many assholes we've had to knock some sense into for making a comment about our little sister's worth. How many times we've had to hold her while she cried because she was at her breaking point because maybe the BULLIES that were saying these things were right, that even her own soulmates thought she was worthless, and unwanted. Do you know what that does to someone's self esteem? to see day in and day out year after year the light from your sister's eyes dim because This is what she had to look forward to? Then to finally hear the words she has dreaded to hear and to have the two Fuckin people she idolized and grew up admiring for their strengths and dreaming about how she'd meet her soulmates, and Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes would hear what they say to her and kick the snot outta those punks and treat her like a lady, like she was worth something? To have you two say those words crushed her spirit. I can't even look you two in the eyes, if she had one scrape or cut on herself because of this episode, you will receive the same." Michael hissed turning to Tony.

"We'll need an EMP and the Gauntlets." he said Tony smirked. Steve gulped. Bucky actually looked afraid. the elevator dinged and Alex walked out wearing a pair of leggings and a Supernatural Always Keep Fighting hoodie. she stopped when she saw her brother's glaring at the super soldiers.

"No. Michael Anthony, Robert Bruce. No." she said looking at her brothers, they started to protest.

"I said no, I'm a grown woman, i can handle myself. Like it or not people wont always like me. I'll live, as it stands, the world Still needs Captain America and the Winter Soldier to help fight battles against evil. So no. Uncle Tony, i made the appointment, for tomorrow, should take all day." she said turning to her uncle. both super soldiers looked at her and instantly felt horrible that they were eternally grateful that she stopped her brothers from actually inflicting damage on them.

"Appointment?" Clint asked she turned to him and smiled sadly.

"I'm getting tattoos to cover my marks, that way they won't be visible to remind me that I'm alone, and that I'm worthless." she whispered her voice trembling Steve felt choked up, he made a step toward her only to be stopped by a fist to his jaw, Bucky reeled back at the fist to his jaw as well.

"Stay away from her. She doesn't need you to feel sorry for her, you both did enough damage already." both brother's hissed at her. Tony nodded.

"Did you pick a design squirt?" he asked she nodded and pulled out the paper from her hoodie pocket. on it was intricate designs of music notes, Celtic themes, and quotes.

"These aren't the ones you had last weeks sweets." Clint said she shrugged.

"Don't wanna use anything that will remind me that i wasn't good enough." she said Pepper hugged her and remembered that there were some howling commandos quotes and sketches from Steve from WWII before. Everyone nodded.

"Mike, Rob, can we just eat in my quarters?" she asked not looking behind her to avoid looking at the super soldiers, who were surprisingly still rubbing their smarting jaws. the twins nodded.

"Sure thing Bug, Chinese?" Mike said walking forward Rob following. Clint and Natasha stood up to follow.

"We're joining, haven't heard a good MacLachLan tale in a while," Natasha said Alex nodded and they left. everyone else turned to look at Steve and Bucky. Thor surprised them by speaking.

"Apparently you are neither worthy of her love or her skin. What she's going to do tomorrow is going to be painful. Think on that gentlemen." He looked them over and then walked out of the common room. Steve slumped his shoulders. then he turned to Tony.

" You're gonna let your niece get tattoos to cover up her soul-marks? Do you know how painful that's going to be?" he asked Tony snorted.

"Ideally, i wouldn't want her to get a tattoo, but i haven't had a say in that since she turned 18, these tattoos won't be her first, she knows how much a tattoo hurts there Cap. Since she was 15 she's decided that if her soulmates cannot actually find it in their hearts to want her and actually make up for the fact that they have made her feel worthless since she could read and understand what those marks meant, she was going to cover them up with her own marks. You wanna know the kicker, here was her original artwork for these tattoos." he said bringing up a hologram design of her first set of sketches.

There was Steve's shield, quotes from Captain America, quotes from Bucky Barnes, sketches that Steve had seen that he had done, artfully put together. Bucky looked torn, he actually let his mask fall. Steve grit his teeth and nodded.

"We get it, we fucked up, but we didn't know, we just want to make this right." he whispered trying to stop his heart from breaking in the process, sure he had said that he didn't want another soulmate, but there was the small part in his heart that felt like he was finally complete now that he had found her and had Bucky back.

"We don't always get what we want do we Captain Rogers." Pepper finally said turning an impassive face on to the both of them.

"We've all heard her hopes and dreams, and told her stories about you Steve, it made her feel better knowing or should i say hoping that you would have been offended for her for the words that are on her skin. Only to have that hope crushed because you were one of the ones to say it. Tomorrow she's going to cover those words up and hopefully start to return to the girl she was before she started to let said words get to her." Tony said standing and offering his arm to Pepper. they left leaving Bruce there to watch them his eye flashing green slightly. Steve turned an apologetic eye on him. Bruce jerked his head.

"You'll get no sympathy from me or the other guy, She's Tony's niece, they've met, he likes her sass. Calls her sweet girl. She makes him cookies." he said grabbing a mug of tea. soon both super soldiers were left to their own devices.

"What do we do now Punk?" Bucky asked Steve huffed.

"Dunno Jerk. JARVIS, can we get the file on Alex MacLachLan please." he said they had homework to do. they were reading through her files, noting that while she had friends there were no significant others, there were fights and all her accomplishments, as well as the other tattoos.


	5. New Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes and gets her tattoos, The Boys are trying to apologize...  
> still un beta'd own nothing...

"Seems like she's going to add to the music notes on her right arm to cover up my words. and the Celtic coverup is yours punk." Bucky said looking at the pictures of where her other tattoos were, and where her soul marks were. Steve sighed,

"Lets go to the gym." he said Bucky nodded, while he really wanted to talk to the Dame that was slowly creeping her way into his heart, he knew that the both of them had fucked up. there was something about her that now that he actually took the time to learn about her that called to him and it made him feel like an even bigger jerk in the first place.  
the next evening found the super soldiers formulating a plan to make things right. they were in the common area waiting for everyone that went with Alex for her tattoos to come back. Clint walked in and was laughing.

"I can't believe that you two did that." he said shaking his head and putting a couple bags of takeout on the table, he was followed by Alex's brother Michael and Natasha, who were also carrying bags of takeout.

"Yeah, well, couldn't let our baby sis suffer through this alone, besides, we decided that we all needed a matching tattoo again." Robert said walking in his arm around Alex's shoulder. Tony snorted.

"The bar codes on the back of your necks weren't enough? Now ya'all have the longitude and latitude of Dublin on your right wrists to match as well huh?" he asked placing a kiss on his niece's forehead. She was smiling studiously ignoring both super soldiers who had stood up and try to apologize once more.

"Says the man that decided that both he and Pepper should get matching tattoos as well. Longitude and latitude of Stark Tower huh?" Alex asked walking with Robert to grab drinks from the kitchen. Clint chuckled.

"She's got you there guys." he said from his perch on the counter. Natasha smacked his chest and he winced.

"Hey no setting the ink there Nat, that fuckin hurts." he mumbled. everyone laughed and turned to look at the soldiers who were standing awkwardly in the doorway. Thor had entered the common room to see the new ink of his comrades.

"Lady Alex, my scholar sister, how did your appointment go today?" he asked his face softening as he turned to look at her. she smiled shyly back up at him.

"It went alright big guy. I knew getting a tattoo would hurt, but i guess once you've met your soulmate getting it covered up a couple days after when it's still sensitive hurts much worse. I just wanna eat and catch up on some sleep." she said Both soldiers shoulders slumped. they knew that was going to happen. Thor frowned.

"I see you added to your many Celtic artworks on your body little sister. and your music notes as well. It fits, and although i do not understand your midguardian culture and the whys of this tattooing. I believe it suits you." he said after she had shown him her tattoos. she smiled and patted his arm.

"Thanks Big Guy. I'll make you your own pop tarts for being a sweetheart." she said he beamed and pulled her into a hug making her laugh. Both Steve and Bucky growled at the fact that Thor made THEIR girl laugh like that, both startled to realize that even though they had first rejected her, that they were both thinking of her as their girl. they shook their heads and slunk out of the common room to go try and put their thoughts together.


	6. Inner thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the weight of the tattoos are boring down on the Super Soldiers. They knew that they were the reason that she was in more pain... can they truly make it up to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter... no beta... any and all mistakes are mine... woot... we'll get to look inside the relationship of Thor and Alex and get some Super Soldier angst... All the feels...lol

Alex let her shoulders slump just a little bit once she felt the presence of her soulmates leave the common floor. No one but Thor noticed and he held his tongue knowing that she didn't want anyone to make a big fuss about it. He knew what it was like to have a soulmate that rejected you. This is why he felt for her. While Lady Sif was still a great friend and ally, He knew after thousands of years of knowing her that they were destined to be platonic soulmates, even though, that's not what these marks meant. Thor wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a slight squeeze. She turned her head to look at him and give him a small smile.

Yeah she was still reeling in the fact that both her soulmates dismissed her at first glance, and it really hurt more than she thought that it would when she realized who her soulmates were. The two men that she had idolized for their hearts and determination, didn't want anything to do with her. Just like every other romantic partner she had ever tried having. She mentally shook her head and grabbed a take out container of Alfredo and dished some up on her plate. For now, she'd forget the implications of what her actions of covering up her marks would entail, and she basked in the love and warmth of her family and friends.

 

Meanwhile on the Super Soldier's floor Steve was sketching in a seldom used sketchpad, one that he usually only kept small sketches of Bucky and himself in, he was absently sketching the look of pure sadness in Alex's eyes when they said her words with out actually realizing what he was sketching. Bucky was methodically cleaning his weapons stock on the other side of the couch, This was something that he did when everything in his mind got to be too much, and he wanted to take a break from feeling overwhelmed. Sam said it helped to distract him and calm him down before he had another Winter Soldier breakdown. Those were few and far between now that he got most of his memories back and had Steve by his side. He frowned and put down the barrel of the sniper rifle he was oiling and looked at Steve. He noticed the look of concentration on his face and noticed the furrowed brow and noticed the sketchbook. he cleared his throat, knowing that he used to be the ladies man back in the '40's.

"Stevie, Punk, We've gotta make this right, even if she never forgives us. We shouldda never treated a Dame like we did. An' it's eatin' at both of us because it went against everythin' we've ever known to say to a lady. Just, we've gotta come up with a plan ta let her know how sorry we really are." he started Steve turned his head to look Bucky in the eye for the first time since they got back to their shared floor. Bucky gasped and his frown got deeper when he noticed the tears that had been welling in Steve's eyes.

"Yeah, Buck, I know we need to make this right. Short of kidnapping her and explaining to her where we went wrong, nobody is going to let us near her. Not while her brother's are here for another 2 weeks. And forget about having Nat or Clint help us. Besides how do you tell the girl that's basically made for you that you were wrong and the first words that came out of your mouth were wrong?" he asked huffing a breath and letting his stiff shoulders fall in despair. Bucky looked thoughtful.

"What about Thor? You've been here longer than I have Punk, I didn't realize that they were as close as they were. There's a story there somewhere." he said Steve for his part nodded, Bucky had been there for the better part of a year after breaking his brainwashing from HYDRA but until 6 months ago had mostly kept to himself and to their floor, unless he was needed on a mission. Steve sighed and rubbed his eyes.


	7. Why Thor feels for Alex's plight the most.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find out why the God of Thunder feels so close to Alex, Her brother's and Clint try to cheer her up and end up extremely hungover... Blame it on the Beer boys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's longer because i just didnt want to cut it up... plus, Bruce shows that he really does care for Alex because he's close to Tony. Yet another person to worm their way into his heart... Awww! no Beta any and all mistakes are still mine...

"Thor and Alex met back in London, after the whole mess with the Dark elves, She works with Pepper alot and Stark Industries, so since she was visiting family in Scotland with her brothers they made a trip to London to see if help was needed from Tony or us, and apparently she got on like a house on fire with him and one of his soulmates Jane Foster, Thor has three soul marks. Only one of them is Asgardian. Lady Sif, actually, they decided once Thor had found his other two, which happen to be Dr. Foster and funnily enough her intern Darcy Lewis, that since Thor will protect Earth with us, and did not desire the throne of Asgard, and Lady Sif, not wanting to become a queen, instead wanting to be the warrior Goddess that she is, they decided that they were going to be Platonic. But it always hurts when your soulmate rejects you. It hurt Thor the most, since even before he came to earth the first time, Sif had decided that she didn't want him, no matter how much he had tried to woo her, and impress her. She was going to be a shield Maiden, No man for her. That broke his heart. So he took Alex under his wing. He knew of her heart ache, if only fractionally. And they bonded." he said setting his sketch down. Bucky grabbed the book and looked through the new sketches, there were a couple of the first time they spoke to Alex, and there were a few of her with Thor, but what he noticed was before the ones were they said her words, there were a few of her hanging with Clint, Laughing with Natasha, baking with Thor, very candid sketches. Bucky hummed.

"You been watching our girl for awhile there Punk?" he asked flipping through the sketches, Steve blushed to the tips of his ears.

"Might've been, there's something about her, was just always too nervous to actually talk to her, maybe if I had gotten the nerve to say something, she wouldn't have had those horrible words on her." he said sadly, Bucky nodded still thinking on what Steve had told him about Thor.

"So, since the Norse God of Thunder calls her his Scholar Sister, does that mean he's adopted her?" he asked Steve snorted.

"Actually I don't know, I know that he used to call Darcy his Lightning sister, but that was before they figured out that they were soulmates. Their words appearing after the first time they met. Around London I guess. Apparently that happens in Asgard, if you have a soulmate that just wants to be friends, then the, what does he call them, The Norns? Yeah the Norns seemed fit to make sure that he was loved and gifted him with the third soulmate, Darcy's soulmate died while they were children, they met in grade school, Cancer i think. So we could always ask, but make sure that Alex's brother's aren't around, I don't really fancy meeting them with an EMP or a Repoulser." Steve said. Bucky put his rifle back together and then looked at Steve.

"We need to talk to Thor and try to get him on our side to apologize." he said Steve nodded thinking over their conversation.

"Wait a minuet, did you call her our Girl before?" he asked Bucky shrugged.

"Was testing it out." he said over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen to start making dinner. Steve snorted.

"Uh huh, testing it out... Sure, like you didn't watch her before like i was watching her." he called after the soldier. Bucky flipped him off over his shoulder as he rounded the counter to get to the fridge.

Alex walked through the common floor toward where she knew her uncle kept the Whiskey, she didn't want to get rip roaring drunk, she just needed to feel something other than emptiness, and Since her brother's only drank beer, too much whiskey making them angry, they had all the beer they could want to drink back on her floor, she just wanted a good bottle of whiskey to keep in her pantry. She was so determined to find her choice of poison that she wasn't paying attention to who was all in the common area.  
Bruce cleared his throat when he saw her duck behind the bar and start looking at the amber liquids that Tony kept there. She jumped and clutched at her chest.

"Jesus Bruce! you scared the hell outta me! You need a bell!" she said cracking a small smile and turning back to the wall of liquor. Bruce chuckled and stepped up to the other side of the bar.

"What are you doing young lady?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her, she shrugged.

"Whiskey hunting." she said looking at a couple of bottles, God did Tony have anything that wouldn't make her feel guilty for grabbing it. Apparently not, he didn't even drink whiskey, he was more of a scotch man. Bruce hummed.

"Whiskey hunting shouldn't be happening right now and you know it. You are trying to hide your feelings and hide your pain behind a bottle. That's not a good thing," he began, Alex smiled and turned to face the doctor.

"Bruce, You know me, I don't drink that often, and when i do, it's enough to get me buzzed. With everything that's been going on this past week, i figured that i could, maybe just once play a card from Uncle Tony's deck." she said grabbing a bottle of 35 year old Jameson's Whiskey.

" While i usually don't agree with the cards that your uncle has in his deck, maybe you should talk to someone before you head down that road sweetheart." he said placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled weakly up at him.

"Bruce, Big Guy, I know you're both worried about me, but this bottle, will more that likely last me for 6-8 months, if not a year. 2-3 drinks from this and I'll just pass out, besides, I know my brother's mean well, and that they are doing all they can to take my mind off of what happened. Hell everyone is. I just want to have a little pity party, you know? can't really do that when everyone is treating me like a time bomb. God is this how James felt when he first got here?" she wondered out loud. Bruce startled a little bit at her Calling Bucky by his first name.

" I suppose he did, you're not calling him Barnes like everyone else is?" he asked as he watched her pour a finger of the whiskey into a glass and take a sip. Sighing she arched a brow and looked at the Doctor.

"Even though they don't want me, and Even though they made my life hell because of the words that are branded on my skin, I still feel for the plight of what happened to James Barnes Bruce, I'll still be a history buff, that's centered on the Howling commandos. He got dealt a shit hand, and apparently I've been taken along for the ride, but neither of my soul mates want me, so i guess I'll ignore it and deal with the pain as it comes, Maybe Auntie Pepper can send me to SI in Scotland." she mumbled taking another sip of the amber liquid in her glass. Bruce shook his head.

"That's just running from your problems. Come on it's late and imbibing in alcohol as i know your brothers are, they will come looking for you pretty soon, as will the Spysassins." he said offering her his arm, she looked at him threw back the rest of her drink, placed the glass in the sink and grabbed the bottle and took his offered arm with a small smirk.

"I thought you weren't that kind of Doctor?" she teased he huffed out a laugh.

"You Stark-Potts family members seem to bring that type of doctor out in me sweetheart." he said ruffling her hair making her laugh. he took her back to her floor where her brothers were trying to challenge Thor to a drinking contest.

"you two realize that Midgardian alcohol cant get his man drunk right?" she asked giving Bruce's hand a squeeze as he returned to the elevator shaking his head. he decided that he was going to probably have to set up at least three IVs for the morning, the way that the twins and even Clint were drinking. No one like hungover superheros.  
The next morning broke and there were groans from Alex's living room, and snores from the resident God of Thunder. Giggling to herself she slipped out of bed and walked toward her kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Natasha was up already and handed her a mug with a slight grin.

"Well all I can say is that it's never a dull moment when i watch your brothers let loose. Bruce says he'll be down with IV's for them and Clint, to help with the hangovers. What did you want to eat for breakfast little sister?" she asked steering Alex to the breakfast bar. Alex snorted softly and as she was walking past Robert she kicked his foot earning a groan for it.

" Hash brown omelets sound amazing, You sit, I'll start cooking, Thank Thor that Uncle Tony decided to put a flat top in my kitchen and in the common kitchen as well." she said grabbing the ingredients out and making Natasha smirk at her.

" I'll go let Bruce in, so he can help these lushes out, Thor, Wanna help Alex cook breakfast?" she called earning more groans from the hungover. Thor for his part knew that they were hungover, and elected to talk softly.

"Certainly Sister." he whispered, she stood up, stretched and wandered to the kitchen where Alex handed him a mug of coffee, as Natasha was followed back in by Bruce.

"Well at least you followed my advice sweetheart." he said with a wink as he passed. Alex smirked.

"Hey I'm at least smart enough not to challenge one of the few men here to a drinking contest that cannot actually get drunk on our booze." she said shrugging. making Thor boom a chuckle.  
soon the floor smelt like breakfast and those that were hungover were perking up.

"Thank god for Dr. Banner." Michael mumbled into his mug of coffee. Robert mumbled in agreement. Clint who had bounced back pretty fast was drinking from the coffee pot.  
"Didn't i give you a mug for your coffee in here?" Alex asked swiping the pot again to pour some more in her mug. Clint shrugged.

"Michael liked it, so he took it." he said pointing the the Robin Hood mug that Michael was drinking out of.

"Michael you have your own mug, no stealing Hawkeye's." Alex called giggling when her brother flipped her off.

"These hash browns are amazing little sister." Thor said while he ate his third one. Alex patted his arm and smiled.

"i learned how to make these when i worked at a truck stop. They're one of my favorite foods there big guy." she said taking a bite of hers and smiling.


	8. Putting a plan in to action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soldiers must make a penance to get their plan into action... will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the muse has struck two more chapters my lovelies! as in everything i write no Beta, any and all mistakes are mine... still don't own Marvel... Or my two favorite Super Soldiers... Sigh if only lol Enjoy!

After breakfast Everyone decided that they were going to hang out in comfy clothes and play video games and watch movies. Well everyone meaning the twins and the spysassins decided that was what they were going to do to distract Alex for a couple hours. Thor chuckled and ruffled Alex's hair when she just looked grumpy.

"I will return in a few hours, little sister. I am going to the gym, i fell as though I'm full of nervous energy as you usually say. We can watch some movies from my list correct?" he asked when she chuckled.

"Yeah big guy, we'll start on Harry Potter... Maybe we should invite, Never mind actually, they can have JARVIS Que those up for them." she started to invite the super soldiers but thought better of it. This was something that she usually did when one of the supers had a list of movies to watch more often Thor's list, she suggested that they invite everyone and make it a movie night. Apparently if she wanted to avoid her soulmates, she was going to have to stop thinking of the team for awhile. she shrugged and smiled sadly at Thor. For his part he knew who she was talking about and squeezed her shoulder.

"I shall return in a few hours. Try to keep your brother's out of trouble little sister yes?" he said teasing the twins who squawked at him in response.

"We're very well behaved! tell him Tasha!" Robert said Natasha snorted and tossed a pillow at his face.

"Liar." she said smirking. 

Thor shook his head and made his way down to the gym. He had a feeling the the super soldiers would be there waiting to talk to him. Might as well get a sparring session out of this conversation as well.  
Sure enough when he entered the gym Steve and Bucky were there both hitting the heavy bags that were hung on the opposite side of the gym. Both men perked up a little bit when Thor entered.

"Morning Thor." Steve said as the Thunder God passed them. Thor Nodded.

"Brother Steven, Brother James." he said starting to do a series of complicated stretches. The silence was pretty thick and Steve was sure that he was going to be the first to break when Bucky stopped beating the sand out of the bag he was working on and looked over at Thor.


	9. A Step In the right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thor We need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah these two chapters are short, but i needed to post these. Still no Beta, any and all mistakes are mine...

"Thor, we need your help." he said bluntly making Thor pause and look at them both.

"My help? With what?" he asked playing the big dumb blond card. One that Steve could see through right away.

"We know that you are close to Alex, and we realized that we are wrong. The way we reacted to her words, It's not fair to her, and we both realized that we like her, have feelings for her. didn't know what we were missing until it was in front of us and we didn't realize how much she was doing for us until we lost it. We need to make this right, and we need to make sure she sees that we are sorry and that we do want her, do need her." Steve plead.

"You seem to be close to her, and well, We know we screwed up big guy. We just want to make a step in the right direction. We realized that we were a little too hasty. From what we've seen, She's a swell Dame. Anyone would be lucky to have her attention and to have her as a soulmate." Bucky added crossing his arms and looking sheepish. Thor nodded.

"Aye, I am close to my Scholar sister. That is true. I meant what I said the other day Brother's, Lady Alex feels as though you are no longer worthy of her soul or her skin. What makes you believe that I alone can help you gain audience with her?" He asked setting Minjor down at his feet and crossing his arms as well.

"We want to prove our worth of her time, soul and skin. Not only to you, but to her brothers, and her family." Steve said looking at his feet. At this declaration Thor smiled.

"I see, why would I help? Why not go to her brother's first?" he asked already knowing that even as hardened soldiers, these two men were afraid of her brothers, because they were so like them.

"You have met her brothers right? Intelligent, Sassy, and very capable with weapons? We want your backing in our attempts to make things right and to woo our soulmate Thor. They trust you with their baby sister's safety while they are away. We need to earn that trust back from you and re-earn that trust from them. They are going to be the hardest to convince that we are a couplea' Punks." Bucky said. Steve smiled.

"That we need a second chance, We already found out all that she does, just for us two. She's sassy, Kind, caring, and has a heart that encompasses everyone that she meets. She feels for us, even though we haven't asked her to. She takes care of us, with out knowing us at all. She, well Thor, She's the missing piece to Bucky and me. We can't lose her. We have to fight for her love, and that's what we'll do if it comes down to it." he said looking Thor in the eyes. Thor smiled. Not a nice endearing smile that he usually gives every one of his friends and comrades This smile had intent behind it.

"Very well, you want an audience and my backing in the reclaiming of your heart matches hand? We will spar. If you both can beat me, hand to hand, one on one, two to one. Then I will endeavor to help you in your Quest. But remember Brothers, If you mess up once more, You will not only have the Man of Iron and her siblings after your blood. You will have the whole realm of Asgard after your blood as well." he boomed looking both men in the eyes. Both Bucky and Steve gulp at this threat/ promise.

"We understand Thor. We need to prove to you and her family and to prove to ourselves that she's a Dame worth fighting for and a Dame worth fighting to have." Bucky said stepping closer to Thor to shake his hand.


	10. sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldiers meet Thor's demands so that they can have him in their corner... Now they are a step closer to finally getting Alex to talk to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been awhile... no excuses, since I've last updated I've celebrated a birthday... it was great hung out with family and friends, and had a laugh... Made plans for my trip of a lifetime next year... signed up to win an adventure in Boston with the one and only Chris Evans... and it's almost Christmas... hoping to give everyone a little cheer with this chapter, and i will be updating some of my other stories... Still don't own Marvel, sigh... that'd be the dream, because Deadpool would be in the Avengers if i did, because come on Deadpool and Steve Rogers, and Bucky Barnes would be hilarious... No Beta any and all mistakes are mine...

So they spar. Thor does not go easy on them. Bucky takes first crack at it. His years as being a trained assassin help him. Where Thor goes for brute strength, and liberal useage of Minjor, Bucky uses his subterfuge skills to sneak up on Thor when he least expects it. Pinning the Thunder God to the mat. It took awhile.   
Thor boomed a hearty laugh from the mat though,

"Excellent Brother Barnes. You fought well!" he said standing up after accepting the proffered hand that Bucky held out for him. Bucky smirked and nodded at Steve that it was his turn. 

Steve took a calming breath and readied his stance. This was his chance. To prove that he would fight for his soulmates. He knew that the road to redemption was going to be long a tough, but he needed to prove that he would fight for Alex just as much as he had fought for Bucky.  
Thor got a few good whacks from his hammer in before Steve took him down. There was an animalistic growl that erupted from his chest as he pinned Thor to the mat. Again Thor boomed out a laugh.

"Excellent Captain! You both fight with a fierceness that is only matched in the warriors of Asgard. Tell me, Is this the thought that if you lose then all is lost in your quest to make up with your Heat match?" Thor goaded both super soldiers. They jumped at him with renewed passion. The sparred for ages, neither Soldier wanting to give up their shot at having someone in their corner helping them make up for their stupidity.  
Finally Finally, Bucky and Steve did a combo move that had Thor to the ground with a grunt. Panting at sweating with exertion Both men stood up and looked at Thor.

"So you'll help us?" Bucky asked panting and wiping the sweat off his brow, wincing when his towel came back tinged pink. Yeah Thor did not go easy on them.  
Thor smiled and cracked his neck, he looked as though he went a couple rounds with a Bilgesnipe. Felt like it too.

 

"Verily Brother Steven, Brother James. You have my word that I will help you in your quest to win back the respect and love of your Hearts match." he said.

Steve smiled tiredly. he had slumped against the wall and was looking over Bucky's wounds. No one had held back, and while there were no huge injuries, there were scrapes and bruising that would need to be take care of. They would of course disappear within a couple hours with the serum in both of their bodies.

"Thank you Thor, you don't know how much this means to us." he said as they made their way to the showers. Thor chuckled a little darkly for the usual happy go lucky Thunder God.

"Aye brother Steve, I know exactly how much this means to you. go Recover with your heart match, we shall meet up later for movie night." he said leaving the soldiers to shower himself and make his way back to Alex's rooms and to start formulating a plan on how the two soldiers were going to win over the trust of her soldier brothers. it wasn't going to be easy, and it wasn't going to be pleasant. Her brother's had years of anger to get over, and they might not fully trust the WWII vets for sometime. This road that the captain and Winter Soldier traveled on now will be rough, long and will test their resolve. He knew that they had meant what they had said, that they were willing to put it all on the line to make her believe that she was indeed a Dame worth fighting to have and a Dame worth fighting for. As he made his way back to Alex's rooms he chuckled to himself. this battle reminded him so much of Loki fighting for Singyn, all those centuries ago. Silver tongue his brother did not have when dealing with his own heart match.

"Little sister! I see my heart matches have decided that SCIENCE is over for awhile and have decided to watch a movie with us!" he boomed as he walked through the doors and saw both Jane and Darcy snuggled up on one of the many couches. Alex's head popped up from where she was snuggled in between the Spysassins.

"Yep. Darcy had to drag Janie away before SCIENCE took over her mind." Alex quipped making Thor chuckle. he walked over and placed a kiss on the top of her head. then walked over to the couch holding his heart matches and picked them both up as he sat in their place. placing them on his lap.

"Hello Loves." he whispered as they both kissed his cheeks. making him chuckle.


	11. Inner musings and Hogwarts Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets to experience Harry Potter, the group discuss which house they are in and it gives Thor some ideas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block sucks... This chapter did seem to write itself though... Since I've last updated, I got new ink... I am now protected from getting possessed from Demons. That's right folks, I have my very own Anti possession symbol, Now I've just got to think of what I'll get for my other fandoms... Of course I'll have to have something for my Two favorite Super Soldiers :).  
> Anywho enough about me, Here's the next installment of Soulbond... Any and all mistakes are mine, No Beta, so there's that... coming up next though, Steve and Bucky will have to talk to Alex's brother's eventually... This should be fun to write! Please Enjoy!!

"What movie are we starting with? I believe you said something about a young Wizard?" he asked looking at Alex who was swaddled in a Dr. Who blanket stuck between Natasha and Clint. She hummed.

"Yeah, There's 8 movies in total, and i really think that you need to read the books big guy. They have so much more detail than the movies, that's not to say that the movies don't do the series justice." she said Thor smiled warmly at Alex's eyes brightening when she was describing something that she loved.

"Yeah, after the first movie we should have Thor get sorted." Darcy piped up from his lap, he turned his head and looked at her

"Sorted?" he asked as Michael walked in from the kitchen with two huge bowls of popcorn, he plopped one on Thor's lap.

"There are four Hogwarts houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Named after the founders of the school. Each student is sorted in to a house their first year. That is to be their home the next 7 years they attend Hogwarts. We've taken the test. Uncle Tony and Auntie Pepper are both in Ravenclaw." he said Robert had followed with another bowl of popcorn that he handed to Clint and a cube of soda.

"Us MacLachlan's are a different story though." he added as he plopped down in front of the couch that his sister was sitting. Thor tilted his head.

"How so?" he asked Clint snorted.

"Gryffindor, is the house of the brave, Ravenclaw the house of the smart, Slytherin the house of the cunning, and Hufflepuff for the rest. Although Hufflepuff are very good finders." he said Thor nodded.

"Mike, Lex and I, as well as our dad are Slytherin. our mother is Ravenclaw, Nat, is Slytherin, Clint's Hufflepuff." he added handing his sister a soda.

"Thor's gotta be Gryffindor." Alex piped up. Thor Boomed a chuckle.

"I guess we'll have to watch the first movie and I shall take the test to find out where i belong little sister." he said she smiled.

While they watched the first movie, Thor did enjoy it, but he did not sit idly by his mind was racing, everyone had been sorted into a house, Alex had said. Meaning that she had probably sorted the super soldiers into a house or houses as well. He snuggled his sleeping heartsmatches to his side and pulled out his phone. While it may seem to others that Thor was still learning the technology of this realm, He was in fact re learning it, Asgard was a couple millennia ahead in the technology department, he could however text with a speed that could rival Darcy or even Alex.

Thor: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone. Pottermore.com, find your houses Steven, and James. I wish to know how close your heartsmatch sorted you too, she never said which house she put you in, i think because her brothers are here. But she had said that she had placed people she knew in the houses.

Steve: The book or the movie?

Bucky: I'm Slytherin, Nat had me take the test to prove a point i think.

Steve: Gryffindor. I remember that. Clint thought it was hilarious. He had me take the test as Captain America and then Bucky made me take it as Steve rogers. I got Slytherin the second time.

Thor: Wondrous. I shall ask my little sister when her brother's are not in the room, although i cannot help if Natasha and Clint are here when i ask, they seem to be glued to her side at the moment.

Bucky: that's because Natalia wants to see if Alex will follow her heart or follow her will to ignore us. What don't both look so surprised. I did watch her for awhile when i first got here.

Steve: I'm finding out more and more about all she did for us. She really is too good for us. We're jerks.

Bucky: I've been telling you that we're jerks for nearly a century, and now you start to believe me?

Steve: Can it Buck...

Thor: i must go the movie has ended, and i am to be sorted promptly. I shall tell you two what the answer is after i have completed my test.


	12. Hogwarts Houses and plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find out Thor's house, and get a small history lesson,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyyyy, so yeah I've been MIA for awhile. No excuse really, Life just got in the way, so I have two new chapters on here for ya'all. As always, I don't own Marvel, and still no Beta any and all mistakes are mine.

Thor put his phone down as the movie was ending and snuggled his hearts matches closer to him. Soon Alex and her brothers were sitting up and looking over at him. He chuckled.

"Pottermore.com?" He asked Alex nodded, Michael smirked and Robert turned his head when Alex started giggling.  
Thor arched an eyebrow at her as he was taking his test.

"What is so humorous little sister?" He asked as he sent in his answers.

"I wonder if we could get Loki to take the test, although, he embodies the most Slytherin qualities." she said collapsing in another fit of giggles. Thor smiled. Yes, his little sister had a heart that encompassed everyone that she met. Even when his brother, who had somewhat redeemed himself in the eyes of the Avengers and on Midguard. Alex had met him a few times, and while he was still Loki, Thor knew that when he claimed Alex as his little sister, so did his bother. 

"I shall ask him the next time I am required to travel home Little sister." he said chuckling. his laugh booming even more when his sorting results showed up.

"Well what did you get? Gryffindor?" Darcy asked Thor shook his head.

"You forget little one, I have Loki as a brother. Slytherin like my Scholar sister and her Warrior brothers it seems." Thor chuckled. Everyone laughed at that then decided to order some pizzas and start the other movies. when the second movie was qued up Thor grabbed his phone and shot another text to the super soldiers.

Thor: We are having a movie marathon, Although my shield sister had wanted to invite you two because these movies seem to be on your lists of Miguardian culture to catch up on, She held her tongue in the presence of her brothers.I would suggest reading the books as well.

Bucky: We're on the second movie right now Thor.

Steve: Which house did you get?

Thor: Slytherin. Like my shield sister.

Bucky: You know what i can see that.

Steve: You did grow up with Loki... She's gonna have him take the house test too isn't she?

Thor: It is wonderus that you are already in tune with her thoughts Brother Steven. Yes she had mentioned that she wants to see if her theory of Loki being the embodiment of most of Slytherin's qualities turns out to be true.

Bucky: Yeah she seems to think of everyone... our girl is something else Stevie.

Steve: That she is. I can only hope that one day we can prove that we deserve her...

Thor: Fret not Brothers. For i will endeavor to help you two in your quest to win back your Hearts match.

Alex looked over to Thor who was typing furiously on his phone. She snorted.

"Who knew that the God of Thunder could text as fast as Darcy or I?" she mused earning chuckles from her brothers.

"This is something that you don't see everyday." Robert said taking a video and posting it to the Avenger's official Twitter account.

"So what do you think of the wonderful world of Harry Potter so far Big guy?" Alex asked as she stood up to get the pizzas. Thor smiled and put his phone down.

"Tis Wondrous little sister. I did not realize that Midguard didn't have as many people that were close to their sedir as they once were." he said smiling at her and helping her carry the pizzas over to the coffee table.  
"Sedir?" Michael asked handing out paper plates. Thor chuckled.

"Magic, as you would call it. It's been centuries since people used Sedir as much as they use it in these movies." he replied handing Jane and Darcy plates with pizza on them.

"It makes since, look at all the enhanced people that are out there. Mutations are just another form of Sedir. The Scottish people used to think that the seventh son of a seventh son had magical abilities. Greeks used Oricals, although that might have been just putting those poor girls near those volcanic vents and them hallucinating on fumes. But every major civilization had some sort of Magic, or people with magic abilities." Alex pointed out. Her brother's nodded.

"Da's the fifth son of a third son. What's that make him?" Robert asked taking a bit of pizza.

"Dunno, maybe it means that he's destined to have amazing children." Michael said earning a nod from his siblings.

"Amazing you say?" Robert asked Alex chuckled. she started counting off her fingers.

"A Captain and Sargent that are in the infamous 107th, A daughter that is the personal chef to Iron man and Pepper Potts, yeah pretty amazing." she said Robert scowled.

"Too bad the infamous 107 had two famous Jobbies in it." he grumbled earning a smack to the back of his head.

"Just because they said my words, doesn't make them any less important Robert Bruce. With out Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes, Hydra would have taken over and we'd be worshiping a squid thingy. They couldn't even get that Mythology right." Alex snapped. Robert scowled and rubbed his head.

"You're a mean midget." he mumbled earning a laugh from his twin.

"You still care for them even with what they said to you?" he asked looking at his sister.

"They are my soulmates. The two other parts of my soul. makes you wonder what the Norns were thinking pairing me with them. They've been through a lot of shit Michael Anthony. A lot of Shit. It doesn't excuse what they said, but it might give some insight as to why they said it." Alex said turning to look back at the screen. Natasha hummed.  
"What I'd like to know, and I Know that both men had kept their soul marks to each other Privet is if they had your marks before they went in to the ice." Clint said Natasha nodded.

"In their files it says that they both had a soul mark that was faded, Which usually means their soulmate either died, or hadn't been born yet." she said putting a mozzarella stick on Alex's plate.

"Still they made your life hell, I'm not Inclined to forgive them just yet." Michael said. Alex nodded.


	13. A slim chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get to start apologizing, Alex lets them know that they have work to do, she shows them some sass,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter, I tell you Writer's block sucks, and then no internet sucks for awhile. but here you go my lovelies!  
> Don't own Marvel Sigh, no Beta, any and all mistakes are mine.

The next day found the super soldiers in the gym yet again trying to formulate a plan to talk to their soulmate.

"If we wait too long, she'll think we've given up." Bucky said Steve grunted.

"If we don't give her some space she'll hide behind her brothers for a while. We've got to convince Tony and Pepper that we truly do care for her." he said Bucky sighed and went to the other weight machine, trying to burn off some excess energy. Both men were lost in their thoughts when the gym doors opened. Alex walked in carrying a water bottle and had her earbuds already in her ears, her steps faltered when she glanced at the Super Soldiers, but she was stubborn, so she squared her shoulders and walked past them to the treadmills. she started at a slow jog and tried her best to ignore them. She had needed to get away from her brothers. They meant well, she knew they did, but their hovering made her anxious. She was surprised that she had gotten past the Spysassin's though, she knew that if they had wanted her in their sights, that there would be no where that she could hide from them, so she knew that this was their way of giving her some space.

Both Super soldiers stopped what they were doing the minuet Alex had walked through the doors, both held their breath as she squared her shoulders and walked past them to the treadmills. Steve glanced at Bucky who had a look of determination on his face as he watched the third of their triad started a slow jog. He glanced at Steve then set the weights down and walked over to the treadmills.

Alex knew that they were watching her so it wasn't a surprise when she felt someone get closer to her. she turned her head to look and saw Bucky standing off to the side, she took her earphone out and slowed her machine to a stop. once it had stopped she looked at him expectantly.

" Hey Doll," He began she grabbed her towel and wiped her face off.

"Sargent Barnes." she replied grabbing her water bottle. Steve stood off by the weight machines and was watching them both.

"I just wanted to apologize, for, well for givin' ya those words. M'not in the best shape mentally at the moment Doll, Dunno if I will ever be T'Be honest wit' ya. But from what I can Remember, my Ma'd have my hide with how I talked to ya the first time we met. I know Stevie's real sore about how we treated a pretty dame as well. I, Well we, we just really wanted to let you know that we're real sorry at how we reacted and treated you. S'not like us at all Doll, an, I know it's gonna take a while to earn yer forgiveness, but I, We were hopin' that there was still a chance to prove to you that we ain't a coupla Punks." He said, blushing and ducking his head, he knew he used to be the charmer of the two back in the Day. Heartfelt apologies were never easy, but he needed her to know that deep down, he was still recovering, that didn't make what he said to her any less awful, but there was a reasoning behind it, albeit a crappy reason. Alex nodded. he thoughts going a mile a minuet. Pretty Dame? Doll? Prove to her?

"I, well, Thank you Sargent Barnes, I can understand where you are coming from, slightly, but, what brought this on?" she asked biting her lip and looking over his shoulder to see Steve walking closer.

"It took us by surprise Doll, we only just got each other back. N'we were feeling a bit selfish, and argumentative. Don't excuse us from what we said, but maybe you'll give us a chance to prove to you that we really are both Shit at talking to Pretty Dames." Steve said Alex snorted.

"Wasn't Sargent Barnes a Ladies man back in the day?" she asked arching a brow at them, Steve snorted.

"You can call me Bucky Doll, M'not that James Barnes as much anymore." he replied Alex nodded.

"I'll Stick with ranks for now Sargent Barnes, I understand that the both of you are sorry for what you did, but it's going to take time, and it's not something I'm likely to forget overnight, with smooth looks and even smoother 40's lingo. It's also not just me that you hurt fellas. M'not just some damsel in distress, I've Celtic blood in my veins, M'just as hot headed as that little guy from Brooklyn that was to stubborn to stand down from a fight. If you really mean what you're saying, then there may be a chance, but before you can convince me, there are others you're gonna have to appease first. Thor already talked to me, that's the reason I'm in this gym, without my guards. To give you a chance to say your piece, I do have to warn you though, That same Celtic stubbornness runs hotter through my brother's veins fellas, You're gonna have to convince my brother's that you mean business first." she said nodding at them and walking back out to find Natasha and Clint standing outside of the doors. Natasha nodded at her and Clint sighed. he slung his arm around her waist and chuckled.

"Pepper called us and said that you two have a trip for work in a couple days. Come on squirt we'll help you pack.  
Back in the gym both men smiled at each other. She hadn't forgiven them fully, but it was a start.

"She's got moxie, Stevie." Bucky said sighing. Steve chuckled.

"You got that right Sargent Barnes." Bucky cuffed him one across the back of his head.

"Notice that she didn't object to us calling her Doll or Dame?" he asked grabbing his gym bag. Steve nodded.

"Yeah, also noticed that she called you out on being a ladies man." he shot back, Bucky groaned.

"Then you went and reminded her that now that I'm back we're both Shit at talking to pretty Dames." he called over his shoulder as they made their way back to their apartment.


	14. Self Rescuing Princess FTW!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me introduce you to one of my soulmates, Code Name: Winter Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! there really is no excuse for my absence, except, life threw me a couple curve balls, it's been over a year since I've updated. Went through a couple jobs, until i found the one I'm at now. In two weeks I'm going to my first Supernatural Convention with two of my cousins, and a week after that I will be going on vacation for a week. anyways, as always, I own nothing... because if i had, well Infinity War would have ended differently... no Beta any and all mistakes are mine.. Enjoy guys! i know ya'all have been waiting...

The next few days were a whirlwind of activity because Pepper and Alex were going overseas for a business trip, and Alex's brothers would still be around for a few more days. 

Everyone was running around making sure that they had everything packed up, Alex was sitting at the kitchen Island one earbud in her ear listening to the Nightmare Before 

Christmas soundtrack, It was close to Halloween, one of the other reasons that the Tower was in a flurry, Tony was hosting a costume party, and trying to convince his nephews 

that they needed to stay for three more days.

"I'll fly you both back out the following day, Stark Jet, your Aunt and sister will be back by then. Hell I'll even help you two with your costumes." He was rambling as the boys and 

him passed by Alex. Robert stopped and looked at her with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Are you singing again? What's got you in a better mood?" Michael asked picking up his sister's Ipod and looking at what she was listening to. Alex shrugged. She felt a little better 

when the Super Soldiers said their piece, she hadn't totally forgiven them, but it was a start.

"JARVIS, Have the Golden Oldies had any contact with Alex in the last few days?" Robert asked earning a glare from Alex.

" Sargent Barnes and Captain Rogers did hold a conversation with Miss Alex in the Avenger's gym two days ago Sargent MacLachlan." JARVIS said Alex sighed and turned off her 

IPod knowing that her brothers were going to give her an earful.

"Really? We gonna have to watch you where ever you go now Bug?" Robert asked. Alex snorted. Michael looked calculating.

" They both started to apologize, I informed them that they not only had to apologize more to me, that there were others that they would have to apologize to before all was 

forgiven. What do you take me for? Some Damsel that cannot take care of herself? Soulmates or not, they have a lot to make up for. My plane leaves in three hours guys, You'll 

still be here when Auntie Pepper and I get back her in three days right?" she aske standing up and putting her phone in her pocket. Both brothers scowled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, You can take care of yourself. Thing is Bug, you don't have to. Yeah we're gonna take Uncle Tony up on his offer to stay for the Halloween Party. Gonna have to

figure out our costumes. What are you going as?" Michael asked slinging an arm around his little sister.

" M'Thinkin' something from Nightmare before Christmas. Kinda had to change my costume, Uncle Tony wanted me to go as a Winchester again. Or a USO girl." she said shaking 

her head. There was no way now that she was going to dress up looking like one of Cap's USO girls now.

"Oh my God! Go as Dean! we can get Mike to go as Sammy and I'll go as Cass!" Robert said cackling. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Sure, maybe Uncle Tony will let us use the Impala I've never seen hiding in the Garage." she said grinning at her Uncle. Tony squawked.

"OI! You weren't supposed to see that!" he called after her as she made her way to her rooms to grab her bags. Both brothers looked at their uncle.

" '67? Black?" They asked Tony sighed,

"I found one and fixed her up to look like Baby for her, as a surprise for her birthday. I even added the trunk, but instead of hunting supplies, there are weapons like a Night Night 

gun, couple repulsors, and there are even some Widows bites that keep making their way into the trunk. Her Birthday isn't for a couple months yet, Gives me plenty of time to put 

JARVIS into the car." he said motioning for the boys to follow him to the garage to show them the car.

two days passed and both Pepper and Alex checked in, from Europe, until the next day Happy called Tony.

"Happy! Buddy, What's up? How are my two favorite women?" Tony asked pulling Happy up on the screen in the common room. Happy did not look all together happy at the 

moment.

"Tones, there's been an incident," he began when Tony took a closer look at Happy's face.

"Why are you bleeding? Are you at a Hospital? Happy What happened? Where's Pepper? Where's Alex?" He demanded. Happy had a couple scrapes on his face and he looked pale.

"Pepper's getting her wrist set right now by some Doctors. Tones, It's Hammer, Some of his goons, cornered the ladies as they were leaving SI in Paris, Both fought got some good 

hits in, but Alex, well..." Happy began when suddenly his screen was filled with Two super soldiers, two spysassins and Two Army members.

"JARVIS, Track Alex's phone, and tracker. Authorization code Rogers7418Barnes31017" Steve said to the AI.

"It seems as though Miss Alex's phone has been disabled. Captain Rogers." JARVIS said Steve slipped further into his Captain roll, he turned to Natasha and Clint.

"Wheels up in ten minuets, Tony, we'll find her." he said looking at Tony who looked angry, Robert and Michael looked livid.

"You can't just take over Rogers!" Michael hissed, Bucky placed and hand on his shoulder.

" Son, if you leave the country even if it's to rescue your baby sister you and your twin will be AWOL, and i can guarantee that having Tony Stark, Ironman or not, on your side that

aint gonna end well. Let the Avenger's help get yer sister back. We all care about her..." he began when Robert cut him off.

"Don't act like you care about her now Barnes!" he hissed Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.

"ENOUGH! Buck, grab the stealth gear, head to the Quinjet, Mike, Rob, You two and Tony are home base, Someone has to be here when Pepper and Happy return. Yes we got off 

to a rocky start but standing here and arguing about it isn't going to get your sister home safe faster! You want us to prove that we care? AIM, Hammer or whoever have her will 

be burnt to the ground, any marks on her, they will have the same twofold. I promise, not as Captain America, but as Steve Rogers, They messed with the wrong family." he said 

quickly turning and rushing out after Natasha and Clint Bucky looked at the brothers.

"We got this fellas, no need to ruin your military career," he said running out after Steve. The group as a whole changed as they were flying towards Pepper and Alex's last known 

location.

"JARVIS we need to know if she's still in or around Paris." Steve said placing his shield on his back.

Alex woke up with a screaming headache. She knew something was wrong the minuet she became aware because she hadn't had anything but a cup of coffee to drink during the

meeting, that alone wouldn't give her a throbbing headache or dry mouth. It also wouldn't explain why her wrists hurt or that there felt like there was something dripping from 

her nose and above her right eyebrow.

"Ahh, good you're awake. So sorry for the rough way we invited you here, Miss, but you see we really needed to have a chat with Ms. Potts. You seem close to her." Justin Hammer 

said walking into the room. Alex cracked an eye open and looked to her lap, yup her hands were zip stripped together.

she lifted her head up and winced.

"Where am I?" she asked inwardly checking her injuries. She might have a concussion. She had a contusion on her right cheek and she was bleeding from her nose and a small 

gash above her eyebrow.

"You're at my warehouse in Paris Miss. Now, I just have a few questions, Where is Ms. Potts? If you're her PA then you obviously know Tony Stark. When is his new release for the 

StarkPhone? StarkPad, does he still have military contracts? He working for any Government agencies?" Hammer asked taking a sip of a glass looking her in the eye.

"Seriously? You kidnapped the wrong person, then you try to gather information on Tony Stark, and the whereabouts of the person you didn't kidnap, Are you seriously that

stupid? You do realize that since I work for Stark industries, and am in close contact with Ms. Potts-Stark, that they have ways to track me right?" she asked narrowing her eyes,

her hands were hidden by the table that she was sitting in front of.

Hammer just raised an eyebrow.

"You really think that we wouldn't take that precaution and disable your phone? I thought that Stark only hired smart people, guess I was wrong." he chuckled darkly at his little 

joke.

"Oh no, my phone, whatever shall I do with out my phone for them to track me. You realize that since I am the PA that i have access to the Avengers as well right? There are no 

less than 12 trackers on my person at any given time. I'm friends with two Assassins, and the God of Thunder." she snapped back grinning as the smirk on his face slowly fell.

"All your jewelry has been removed. and we checked you're mark less, you can't claim that one of the Avengers is your soulmate, and besides you're just the PA they really 

wouldn't bat an eyelid since your missing." he said Alex huffed an annoyed breath, masking the sound of the Zip strip breaking.

"My marks are covered up, asshat. You better return those dog tags as well there is no tracker on them, at least you left my rings, good thing too. It'll hurt more when I punch that

smarmy look off yer face." she said sweetly. Hammer laughed at that.

"You're tied up, there's nothing much you can do sweetheart, but hey, you are a looker, I'll give you that. Tell you what, you give me the information that I wanna know, and I'll 

offer you a job, you can be my assistant, and you'll make double what you make for Stark and Potts." he said leaning forward, Alex looked at him.

"Seriously? Give up secrets, screw over Stark industries? to help you? what you couldn't figure out how to make your own products that aren't shitty in comparison? couldn't hire

spies to do your own dirty work?" she asked getting ready, she knew that whatever they had drugged her with was almost out of her system. She now knew that she was still in 

Paris, and that she was at Hammer industries Warehouse, seeing as though she worked for Tony Stark and they had a problem with this asshat before, she knew exactly where 

she would have to run to get to safety. They only unknown was if there were guards that were stationed outside the room and around the compound. she squared her shoulders 

and smirked as Hammer lent forward a little more, oh Eww the skeeze was trying to look down her shirt. taking a calming breath, and utilizing the moves that Natasha and Clint 

had taught her as well as her brothers teaching her some defense moves, her hands shot up from where she had kept them hidden in her lap. She grabbed Hammer by the hair

and slammed his face into the table three times as hard as she could. He let out a pitiful whimper and a garbled curse.

"See here's the thing, you should have done your research Mr. Hammer. I'm only filling in as Ms. Potts PA, my brother's are Military, they've taught me somethings, but the people 

that have taught me the most? Black Widow and Hawkeye. I train with the Avengers, because I don't want to become a liability. You may have taken my earrings and a 

couple of the trackers that were in my purse, and tablet and on my coat, but you see, Tony Stark makes sure that there are panic buttons and trackers in a couple different places 

in the people that he trusts. Like his family. I'm Not only a PA I'm his niece. So I have a permanent tracker in my arm. A direct link to his AI, who has been tracking my 

whereabouts since the minuet you thought that you had me and my Aunt. Guess what, When Tony Stark needs to rescue someone, his teammates usually tag along." she said 

smirking as he fell to the floor cradling his nose and moaning in pain. she tilted her head and her smirk got feral.

" Listen, that sounds like a shield bouncing off your guards heads, and sounds like shock batons, You really should have done your research, see Black Widow calls me Sestra 

which is Russian for sister. I'm In here!" she called. Hammer looked ready to faint when the door was kicked in off it's hinges. There in all his assassin glory was the Winter Soldier.

Alex smile grew wider as she lent closer to whisper in Hammer's ear as he started to shake at the Murder Stare that Bucky was throwing him.

"I'm not mark less Mr. Hammer, got my marks covered up. But seeing as though you royally pissed off the Avengers and it'll be awhile while you rot in Shield custody, because see 

you've conned your way out of regular jail a few times. Meet one of my soulmates, Code name Winter Soldier." she said Hammer went pale at that.

"I didn't know." he moaned pleading with his eyes on Bucky.

" No one outside the Avengers and my family know Hammer, I see you've heard of him, Funny that, because only a few people should know about him. Either you think you

should have knowledge about a bunch of stuff that you shouldn't, or you're making shady deals with groups you really shouldn't mess with. Winter Soldier is supposed to be a 

ghost story. you're a little young to be making deals with the KGB, wouldn't it be grand to know that one of the weapons dealers that HYDRA uses finally got locked away for 

good?" she asked nodding at Bucky who still had his gun trained on Hammer, once she let the word HYDRA slip his shoulders tensed even more. Steve made his way into the 

room.

"Sweetheart, you wanna step over here so i can see for myself that you're not too harmed?" he asked beckoning her closer. She nodded and tossed a kick at Hammer's midsection

she slowly made her way toward Steve.

"Hey soldier, Thanks for the assist." she said winking at Bucky as she stepped up next to him. yeah she definitely had a concussion, she wouldn't normally flirt with either of them.

Bucky huffed out a laugh, and stepped forward to tie Hammer up. Steve was looking at her injuries.

"Does your head hurt Doll?" he asked softly as he assessed the damage. she lent her head on his shoulder and mumbled.

"Pretty sure that I have a concussion Cap. I put up a good fight, but they got a couple hits in on me before they knocked me out with something." Steve nodded and proceeded to 

pick her up bridal style, he nodded at Bucky who had hogtied Hammer and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Steve cocked his head and said into his Comms unit.

"We've got her, Clint, Tasha, get medical ready on the Quinjet, and JARVIS, let Tony and her brother's know that we got her for clean up. Self rescuing Princess is what we've got 

here. She's gotta coupla gashes on her head and thinks shes got a concussion. She broke his face." he said walking her out to where the quin-jet was parked.

Natasha had a stretcher set up for her and once Steve set her down and the prisoner was locked up and everyone was on the started flying back to New York. Clint was pushing 

the jet to get them back as fast as possible. Bucky who hadn't said much the entire time that they had been on their way there heaved a sigh, Steve and everyone else thought that

he had gone into Soldier mode. In a way he had, there was a mission that he had to complete. One that wouldn't be completed until they were safely back in the tower and she 

was fully checked out by medical.

 

"She's alright Buck, Apparently fate decided that we've got a soulmate that can take care of herself." Steve murmured. Bucky nodded and grasped her hand and slowly rubbed his

thumb across the back of her hand. she gave his hand a light squeeze. 

 

"Thank you for coming to my rescue guys." she whispered Natasha has cleaned off the blood on her face and put butterfly strips to close the gashes, she tucked a stray bit of hair

back behind her ear and lent forward. Murmuring in Russian, she kissed Alex's forehead.

 

"You're soulmates took action as soon as Happy called, saved your pig headed brothers from earning a court marshal as well. you can rest for a bit Sestra, it'll be a few hours until

we land back home." she added in Russian.


End file.
